Nothing special
by SHARPIE addict
Summary: Might be continued, might not be. I'm just leaving it as complete untill I decide to write more... A regular waitress meets someone interesting on break. Envy just wants his damn coffe.


A young girl jumped awake, her short brown hair flinging wildly around in the wind. "Just a dream...again." She sighed, running a pale, slim hand through her forever tangled locks and climbing slowly out of her bed. 

"Bree! Get down here! The guests aren't waiting on your lazy ass to wake up!" came a shout from downstairs. Bree sighed and threw on her uniform hastily, making sure it was nice and presentable, should a customer notice her. Though, that was unlikely, as she had an almost evanescent quality about her.

Today she was waiting tables downstairs though, so she had to look presentable to the select few that would bother to stop and notice her. 

Bree shot downstairs, making a dash for the diner her parents owned. She skipped down the steps, two at a time, and jumped the last five. Wining at the slight pain from her complaining knee, she rushed into the main room downstairs, where their diner was located. 

She wasted no time looking over the restaurant to see how good buisness was doing and promptly swung to her right, ducking under the severing counter and reappearing on the other side of the diner, the kitchen right in front of her.

"Bree! There you are!" Bree turned to see her mother coming towards her, large plates carrying various food items in ach hand. Bree took them from her, balancing them like her mom had.

"Table orange and table red?" She asked, nodding at the plate colors, which matched the color of the tables to make it easier for certain girls who liked to sleep in to deliver orders. 

Her mother nodded and shoed her out, lifting the little counter to allow her through. Bree sighed. The diner was completely packed, and she obviously had her work cut out for her. The green, red, orange, blue, yellow, and purple tables were all filled, and there were several people outside. She shook her head and got started, already praying for her break time 

Three hours later, lunch was upon the extremely grateful girl. Lunch meant break time, and her favorite spot was open. Who knew? Maybe she would see something exciting, like an alchemist fight, or a fight to the death over the last teddy bear in stock in the toy store across the street. 

"Last order of the day before break, dear!" Her mom said, handing Bree a dark green tray with nothing but coffee on it. She ventured a peek inside. The stench of plain black coffee wrinkled her nose. Yuck. 

Bree walked over to the green table, the farthest back and right next to her favorite table, the only silver one in the diner. She stopped and gaped at the strange man in front of her.

He had green hair! Green! And his strange, violet eyes were slitted at the pupil. The guy looked up and stared directly at her.

"What the hell are you staring at? I'd like my coffee before I have to pry it off your skeleton in about eighty years," He said, obviously agitated.

Bree snorted. "If I'm doomed to waiting tables that long, I'll hang myself tomorrow." 

The green-haired man smirked. "I might like to watch that then. Now, if you please, can I have some damn coffee?" Bree placed the cup down on the table and slid the green tray on the top of the silver table, sliding into the set parallel to him.

"Well, I'm on break," She said to no one in particular. The man looked at her curiously.

"And what? You think I'm gonna talk to a little runt like you?" Bree snorted.

"Runt? That's nerve. You'd have to be at least six two before you go spouting that off to me," She said, looking him dead in the eye. He smirked again.

"Six three," he announced proudly. Bree sighed and leaned back into her chair.

"I'm five eight. Damn it!" She sighed again and sank into a slouch. 

Envy watched smugly as the waitress began pouting, sinking low into a slouch that looked very unladylike. He noted the silver cafe uniform and wondered why he hadn't seen her before. She had probably been here all day. She looked up from her pout and Envy raised an eyebrow. 

"What, runt?" He teased. She brushed off the nickname and looked him dead in the eye.

"What's your name? I'm Bree, like Breeze, only I'm not special enough to get a 'z' in my name, so why add another 'e'?" He snorted at that. She thought she was nothing special, and he had to agree with her there. The only thing interesting about her were her eyes, and only because one was hidden behind a veil of dark brown locks.

"I'm Envy. Like the sin, only I'm more special," He mocked, trying to make her feel inferior. She only smiled.

"That's wonderful." He looked at her, dead in the eye. What was her problem?

"How is that wonderful?"Her smile grew wider.

"Maybe something exciting will happen, and I can get to watch." 

Envy and Bree looked at eachother. They were as different as day and night. One was important, the other nothing special. Envy smirked down at her. But, usually, when you're nothing special, fate has a funny way of making you so.


End file.
